Spirit
by angel-feather-keeper
Summary: AU. Danny is the half demon son of the ledgendary Ghost Demon. After living in the Northern Water Tribe his whole life, he teams up with team avatar the first change he gets. ADOPTED BY BLUE ORB
1. New Beginnings

**This is an Avatar-Danny Phantom x-over! Yay! Well, here's the first chapter! By the way, it's AU**

**Spirit**

**Chapter 1 – New Beginnings**

Danny was your average fifteen year old living in the Northern Water Tribe, except he was a Halfa. You see, his heritage isn't the best, being the son of a Ghost Demon, who had wreaked havoc on the tribe many years ago, and though he had done nothing wrong, they simply did not trust him.

He even held the appearance of the Ghost Demon. His hair was snow white, his skin tan, and his eyes glowed green. He wore a white fur coat, black top, and white pants. He also wore black gloves and boots.

And his powers were even more strange than his appearance.

He could shoot green energy blast from his palms, fly, go intangible, invisible, and he could produce ultra sonic waves from his mouth.

He was dangerous.

But today, he had heard that the Avatar and his friends had come to the tribe in search for a water bending teacher, and he was planning to see if he could join them, and have a better life.

He smiled at that thought.Then he leapt up, flying into the air in search of the trio he had heard about.

His search was cut off when he saw his friend, Sam, waving him down. She wore an all black fur dress with a black fur coat. He smiled and flew in front of her.

"Hey Sam." He said happily. She was the only person in the entire tribe who accepted him as he was. He secretly had feelings for her, not that he would ever admit it.

"Hey Danny, what are you going to do today?" she asked. He grinned. _'maybe Sam would like to come with me."_ He thought happily.

"Would you like to join me on my quest to join up with the Avatar?" he asked. Sam smiled brightly, making him blush.

"Of coarse Danny!" she exclaimed, pulling hi into a hug, smiling onto his white hair. He pulled her into a hug and lifted into the air yet again, holding her close to his chest. Not that he could see it, but Sam was blushing brightly.

Soon they spotted the trio that was the reason for their searching sitting by the wall border next to a bison. _'must be the rumored flying bison the Avatar rides.'_ He thought before flying down to greet them. He landed about twenty feet away, and set Sam down.

As they slowly approached, they heard them talking to each other.

"Aang." Said the girl. "Are you sure you want to seek out Spirit? I mean, they say he is the son of a demon." Danny gasped. They were talking about him.

The boy, Aang, nodded defiantly. "Just because his father was wicked doesn't mean that he is." Danny smiled a bit when he heard this. At least he would have a chance of getting into their group now.

"Thanks." He said as he and Sam stood before them. "It feels good when people give you a chance, and don't judge you before getting to know you."

Instantly, the boy with the blue water tribe coat pointed a spear at his throat. Sam however, was much faster, and she took out her staff and knocked the spear from his hands.

"Listen before you attack on impulse. You'll get more allies that way." She said, snarling under her breath. He whimpered and nodded, scooting behind the girl. _'Way to earn their trust Sam." _Thought Danny, slightly smirking at his friends fighter reflexes.

Aang slowly approached Danny, still on high defenses, and examined him closely. "Your not here to fight, are you?" Danny shook his head 'no' and held out his hand.

"I'm Danny, and that darkly dressed fighter is Sam, my best friend." He said.

Aang took the hand without blinking, smiling as well. "I'm Aang, that's Sokka, and that's Katara." He motioned to each person as he spoke. Danny nodded to them. Katara smiled kindly while Sokka grunted.

"We were wondering if we could join your group." Said Sam getting right to the point.

"That would be great! We were just going to look for the Spirit if you would like to join us!" Danny paled and gulped loudly.

"I am the Spirit." He said shyly. "I thought the glowing eyes gave it away." Aang let his jaw hit the ground.

"You're the dangerous, evil, and wicked half demon everyone is so scared of?" said Sokka. Danny nodded.

"He's not evil though." Said Sam, stepping in front of her friend defensively. Sokka flinched, remembering what happened last time that he angered the girl.

"I figured as much." Said Aang. "Now that we have the Spirit on our side, it's time to head to the Earth Kingdom!" he said excitedly. Everyone nodded in agreement.

Danny and Sam were practically buzzing with excitement as they took to the skies. This was defiantly a new beginning, and they couldn't wait to see the Dawn of the new world they had put themselves in.

Well, that's it! Please review! Oh, and in the Earth Kingdom, a certain AU geek will be coming up!

REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	2. Tucker the Craftsman

OKAY! I'm now feeling the need to write another chapter of Spirit, just because I like to write about Danny in the Avatar world! So much fun, and absolutely no writer's block! Well, here you go!

**Spirit**

**Chapter 2 – Tucker the Craftsman**

Danny smiled as he saw the quickly approaching earth kingdom. This would be his first stop with the Avatar, and the first step of his journey.

"Hey Danny?" Danny turned around to face Sam. She was looking kind of worried. "What if **they** come after you? What then?" Danny himself started looking worried at this comment.

"Who's they?" asked Sokka suspiciously. Danny and Sam exchanged looks before turning back to the water tribe fighter.

"Demon Slayers." They said at the same time. "They are brutal and cruel. Worse, they're the reason that the entire Northern Water Tribe hates Danny so much. They even tried to kill me, thinking that I was a Demon in disguise, for only a Demon would befriend another." Said Sam sadly.

"That's just wrong." Said Aang. Danny was looking down, letting some tears escape his eyes. When Sam saw this, she grabbed him in a tight embrace, allowing him to cry on her shoulder.

"This is a touchy subject for Danny, you see-" Danny shook his head, as if saying 'let me tell them'. He faced them with a sorrowful look on his face, and took a deep breath.

"They killed my mother."

Silence.

Sokka looked away with guilt. He was the one that brought it up. Katara was about in tears herself, and Aang was looking at Danny sadly.

Danny gave Sam a one-arm hug, and had a determined look on his tan face. "They can't take Sam away, I won't let them!" Sam's face was a bright crimson, but she didn't pull away. Danny was very protective of her, and she of him. If anyone so much as threatened him, like Sokka had, they would get a staff to the gut.

Suddenly, Appa let loose a low groan as they touched land. Danny immediately made the memories leave his mind, and he leapt into the air, flying around and stretching.

While Sam was giggling at him, the Avatar group was gawking. When Sam saw this, she realized that they obviously didn't know of Danny's powers.

"You didn't think that Danny being a half ghost meant he got none of his Father's powers, did you?" she said. When they continued to stare, she sighed and looked up at Danny. "I think our new friends need a show Danny!" she yelled.

Danny nodded, and began to show off all his powers. By the time he was done, there were scorch marks everywhere. He flew down in front of Sam and leaned against her arm. Using all his powers, with the exception of his Sonic Wave power which he called his Ghostly Wail he didn't use due to the danger it would put his friends in, he was worn out.

"That was AMAZING!" shouted Katara. Aang nodded in agreement. Sokka was still staring. _'I guess they didn't know about my powers." _Danny thought to himself.

He got off of Sam's shoulder, and walked towards the Earth Kingdom. When he looked back and noticed that his group wasn't following, he sighed.

"Are you coming or not?" that comment got everyone out of their stupor, and they quickly followed the half Demon.

When they arrived in town, they were definatly stunned to see nearly every person on the street surrounding one merchant. He had the oddest red hat, and looked about their age, but other than that, he was your everyday craftsman.

"Come and get your stamps and combs!" they heard him yell. "Get a scroll, and get a free Ink Pen! No more dipping your pens in ink, this one has it built in!" they also heard people around him say things like 'Brilliant!" and 'Amazing!".

Danny had come to the conclusion that this craftsman was a mad genius, and that he was completely obsessed with his inventions. Danny then began to approach the stand, and when people saw his appearance, they began to run away in fright.

'_Great. Looks like my father has attacked the Earth Kingdom before too.'_ He thought sadly. By the time he was in front of the merchant, everyone had fled.

Tucker didn't look afraid, but he was slightly shocked. "What can I do for the son of the Ghost Demon today?" he asked politely. This kind of scared Danny._ 'At least he didn't run away.'_ He thought to himself.

"First off, the name's Danny, and I was wondering if you would like to join the Avatar and become his personal craftsman."

"What!?" yelled his entire group. He left the thoughtful young craftsman to think while he went back to Aang.

"Think about it." He said. "If we ever need anything built or repaired, he could do it, and he seems nice enough."

"We just met the guy!" yelled Sokka. Danny shrugged.

"I think we should add him to our group." Said Aang. "Danny's right, he would be very helpful." Danny smiled at Aang, and they walked over to the teen craftsman.

"What do you say?" asked Danny. He smiled widely and put out his hand.

The craftsman smiled too, and took the hand. "I'm all for it! By the way, I'm Tucker." Danny smiled at him. _'I think this was a good idea.' _"and this is Susan." Tucker held out a planner scroll. Danny felt himself twitch. _'or maybe I just asked a mad man to join us.' _

"Now to look for an earth bending teacher!" said Aang excitedly. We walked down the street awhile until we passed a wrestling stadium, where we heard the fans chanting.

"Blind Bandit!"

**okay, we all know who that is! Yes, that's right, Togh is coming in the next chapter! Woot woot! Please REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	3. Blind Bandit and Zuko's Plan

Ok, here's the third chapter of Spirit! Yay! Though I am a bit sad with the amount of reviews I have for this story… oh well! Here you go!

**Spirit**

**Chapter 3 - Blind Bandit and Zuko's Plan**

Danny felt his neon eyes bulge at the sight of the 13 year-old girl taking down the outrageously strong Earth Bender. He truly had never seen such a bizarre sight. She moved with such grace, even though she couldn't see.

Will anyone take on the Blind Bandit!?" called a snobby voice. "There will be a prize for whoever can bring her down!" Both Danny and Aang approached the arena.

When the announcer saw this, he was about to comment on not allowing a tag-team match when the Blind Bandit shook her head 'no'.

'_She seems mighty cocky.'_ Thought Danny to himself. He shrugged and walked down in front of the girl.

"Oh, this is interesting, the son of the Ghost Demon has challenged me." At the name of the Demon, everyone evacuated the arena except for the gang. _'How the heck did she know that?'_ he thought to himself. He once again shrugged it off and motioned Aang to come forward as well. They both shook the girl's hand, and went back to their side of the arena.

The bell rang, and the match began.

Danny flew into the air, and turned invisible. Aang ran strait at her. _' That's not a good idea.' _Thought Danny to himself right before the Blind Bandit slammed Aang into the outer wall with a sickening crack just as he shot a gust of air at her, knocking the Air Bender out cold. Danny grimaced at the sound. She only skidded backwards when the Air Bending move struck her. She only seemed slightly surprised.

'_Looks like I'll have to do things my way.'_ Thought Danny. He sighed and flew down towards the Earth Bender. As long as he made no sound, or touched the ground, she wouldn't be able to detect him. He quickly grabbed her by the arms and pulled them behind her back.

"Nice try, but I have the advantage of the sky." He whispered in her ear. She shot a glare at the now visible Halfa, but smiled after a second.

"Well played." She shook his hand, smiling brightly. "I'm Togh."

"My name's Danny. The reason our group came here is to ask you to teach the Avatar Earth Bending." Togh widened her eyes.

"The Avatar is here?" she asked, bewildered.

Danny nodded, and pointed to the unconscious figure of Aang leaning on the wall. "He's the one you pounded into the wall."

"Oh…" said Togh. "That explains the Air Bending." Danny nodded.

Katara, Sam, and Sokka ran up to them with worried expressions.

"Is Aang alright?" asked Katara as she bent down to shake his shoulder. Togh nodded, and Katara sighed in relief. Just as that was said, the young teen came-to, cradling his head in his arms. He looked around, and saw everyone looking at him. He quickly got to his feet, shaking off the head ach.

"I'm Tucker." Said Tucker with a dreamy voice as he slowly and unconsciously walked towards Togh. Togh just nodded and backed away, slightly freaked out. She then turned to Danny with a stern expression.

"I will teach him Earth Bending. Besides, it will be refreshing to not have my parents in my business every five seconds." She smiled innocently, and Danny sighed with relief. Aang was practically jumping with excitement. Tucker was, well, being the crazed flirt he had always been, tried to hug the girl, but she side stepped his advance with ease.

They stopped outside by Appa, who was waiting patiently with Momo, and they all climbed on, not even slightly aware of the eyes watching their every move.

Yes, it would seem that Zuko, the Fire Nation prince in exile who has been after the Avatar for years, was now aware that the Halfa, son of the Ghost Demon, had joined up with their gang of Benders.

How interesting.

Behind him however, was Iroh, his uncle. The elder man sighed in defeat. His nephew was engrossed with capturing the Avatar and restoring his honor. He just wished that Zuko would calm down and think about how good his life without power was.

But it was useless. He knew this, but he had to keep trying.

"Uncle, looks like we have some Demon Slayers to recruit." He said with a slightly evil smirk on his face. Iroh gasped. He couldn't mean-

"We have a Ghost with the Avatar." He said. "And not just any Ghost." He looked at his uncle, who was holding a horrified look on his face. "The Spirit."

Iroh had heard the grim tales of the Ghost Demon, and how he had slaughtered countless villages all over the Nations. How his son exiled from the Northern Water Tribe, and forced to live on the streets because of his power, and the danger he put people in.

Though he wasn't sure if the boy was evil or not, he didn't want to find out.

Sorry for the hold up on the update! I had some personal business to attend to! Please REVIEW! 


	4. Nightmares and Enemies

**peeks around corner** um… hi? Okay, please don't kill me, but I was writing an unusal challenge response to Juneluxray (it's a crossover with King of the Hill, called Phantom of the hill, please read it if you get the chance!) and I forgot to post the next chappy for this fic… my bad… wel, here it is!

**Spirit**

**Chapter 4 – Nightmares and Enemies**

_Danny looked around him at the river. He was laying on the shore, just out of the water's reach, and he felt a bit numb._

_But something wasn't right._

_The river wasn't water, and the shore wasn't clay and sand. Danny tried to move, but couldn't. he tried to scream, but couldn't find his voice._

_The reason for his panic was what he was laying on._

_Dead bodies. And right in front of him laid none other than his mother. Her hollow eyes staring right at him. He looked behind her, and saw even more bodies. He felt his breath stop when he saw the one person, other than his mother who truly loved him for who he was._

_Sam._

_She was in the worst shape. None of the other bodies looked as bad. He felt sick as bugs began to crawl from her once dry mouth, and her body was twisted in a very disturbing angle._

_He finally found his voice, and screamed._

"_Sam!" he yelled as he got up and ran to her side. Her black dress was covered in her own blood, and what really scared him was her eyes._

_They were red, and they followed his every move._

"_Sam?" he asked. Her cold dead lips twisted into a smile, much to his horror, and she began to stand. He could hear her mutilated bones cracking as she stood._

"_Hello Danny." Said the voice. He could practically hear the smirk in the grave voice._

_That voice was not Sam's._

"_Who are you?" he asked. His voice trembled with fear as the body of his possessed friend stumbled forward. She coughed, and bugs fell from her mouth._

"_You don't know?" the voice asked. "I figured your father would have told you." Suddenly, a green mist poured from the mouth, and the body hit the ground. The mist started to form a body structure of a well built man._

"_I am Vladimir, and I am here to collect your life."_

_#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#_

Danny opened his eyes, and came face to face to a worried Sam.

"Are you okay Danny?" she asked. He nodded. He wiped his face, and felt tears.

He had been crying. No wonder Sam had been worried, she knew about the nightmares he had. This time however, it was different. He had never had this nightmare before.

"I'm okay Sam." He assured her. She didn't look convinced, but she nodded, accepting his answer for now.

"We're here!" yelled Aang. "The Fire Nation!" Danny wasn't paying attention, however. He was occupied with the giant fire ball flying at them.

"GET DOWN!" bellowed Danny. He quickly slammed his hands down, and began spreading his energy over Appa and everyone on him, the fire went right through them.

Danny looked down, and saw a Fire Navy ship heading towards the came coast line as we were.

"Zuko." Spat Sokka, as he glowered down in the direction of the fire prince. Danny, Sam, and Toph all gasped. This was the guy that they had heard about.

Judging by the stories they had heard, this could not end well.

**There it is! What an angsty little chappy. If you think the dream part was foolish, you'd be wrong! That entire dream will have lots of hidden meanings that you will have to look out for! XD**


	5. Fight!

**Takes peek around corner.** oh gawd that's a lot of reviews… eh hehe… yeah, well I have no excuse for my late update, so feel free to kill me…**

**Spirit**

**Chapter 5 – Fight**

"What do YOU want?" Katara spat the teen's name out as if it where a curse, and Danny inwardly winced at the tone of her voice. He had never heard such a cruel sentence.

"I'm here to take the great son of the Ghost Demon down. And I have some special people here to help. I believe that this demon slayer in particular is familiar to you, Spirit." Danny froze. There was no way that the demon slayer Zuko was talking about could be…

"Hello Danny." Said a dark-skinned girl. She had a natural beauty to her, but to Danny, she was not a pretty face.

She was a nightmare.

"Valerie!" Said Sam, looking at the girl with fear. This was not good. This was the girl that had almost taken away her Danny almost a year ago.

####~~~flash back~~~####

"Hurry Danny, the strange new ships will be arriving on shore any minute!" said Sam. Danny hurried behind her, smiling excitedly. The new ships had been spotted almost two hours ago by a villager, and he and Sam had been very curious about who could possibly be coming to visit the lonesome water tribe.

If only they had known.

They stood near the shore a little ways from the place the monstrous ships would port, anticipation filled the air around them as they watched the machines touch the ice the tribe was built on.

They looked in confusion when about a hundred men, fully clothed with armour, though the two teens had seen nothing like it before, came pooling out of the ships.

"Danny, what do you think they are here fo-" she cut off her sentence when she saw Danny's face.

It was covered with fear.

"Danny?"

"Run."

"what are you-"

"Dear god Sam, we've got to GO!" and with that he grabbed her hand, and flew into the air. Sam was shocked, but said nothing as her panicking friend flew top speed towards the place they always met in secret.

When they arrived in the cave **(A/N: yes, I'm making it a cave, I'm probably going to upload a few pics of this fic onto Deviantart soon, and when I do ill put a link in one of the chapters. XD**) they landed with a small tap. Sam turned to Danny, worry covering her face.

"What was that about?" Danny's face, still pale with fear, turned to her.

"Those where Demon slayers." He spat the name out with venom. Sam's eyes widened. Those where the people who killed Danny's mother.

"Right you are Spirit." Said a feminine voice from the entrance of the cave. Standing there was the slayer known as Valerie, fully equipped with lots of sharp, painful-looking weapons. "You should be honored to be fighting the only girl tough enough to become a demon slayer, you useless half-breed."

Danny scowled at the name. growling, he stood in front of Sam, hands beginning to radiate ghostly energy.

He was about to attack, but then Valerie lunged forward without hesitation, and sliced an even gash across Danny's chest. Before he could move, another was made on his thigh. Gasping in agony, he fell to his knees. Valerie was about to make a final blow, when Sam stood in her way.

"Get the Hell away from him." She growled, eyes narrowed with hate. Suddenly, a horn was heard, and Valerie scowled, then turned to leave.

"I'll get you some day Spirit." She spat, before turning to leave. Then the boats left, along with the mysterious slayer girl.

####~~~end~~~####

Sam had though that was the end, and that she would never return. Now here she was again, ready to kill hr best friend, and her loved one.

She turned to Danny, who was now snapped out of it, she nodded, and like a well-oiled machine, they lunged forward at the same time, yelling as they did so.

Sam would NOT allow someone like this power hungry slayer girl to take away her Danny like she almost did many months ago.

Never.

**Okay, I know it's kinda filler-ish, but this information is going to be needed later in this fic, in fact, if you would, go back and read the flash back again. Think, what would make Valerie so fueled to take Danny down? Remember in the cartoon, how she always said Danny ruined her life? Well, it's similar here. Sorry that there isn't that mush of other characters in this chapter, but they will be back in the next chapter, which I promise will be here sooner than last time! X3**


	6. Let's Settle This

**Told ya I'd update sooner than last time! By the way, I appreciate your reviews, even if they have death threats… **cough cough, looks at a few evil reviewers** anyway, here you go my pets!**

**Spirit**

**Chapter 6 – let's settle this**

Aang, Katara, Tucker, Sokka, and Toph looked at the ferocious battle playing out before them with fear. They had never seen so much anger in one person as they did in Valerie.

She was out for blood.

"Die Phantom! You'll pay for what your father did! I'll never forgive you! NEVER!" Danny dodged a few well-aimed blows with skill, while Sam was trying her best to help Danny with her staff.

Suddenly, one blow hit Danny, and he fell to the ground, yelling in pain.

"Take that! Worthless piece of trash! I'm glad your mother is working as a slave in the palace, under those poor conditions. That wretch birthed you after all."

Danny's eyes widened, and he quickly stood and faced Valerie.

"My mother… oh my God, my mother is ALIVE!" Valerie smiled.

She leaped forward, and stabbed him in the side. He howled in agony, but held his ground.

Now that he knew his mother, the one he had though was dead for years, was alive, and under the power of such horrible people.

He would not stand for it.

With grace unknown to normal humans, he leapt forward, and tackled Valerie to the ground, holding a glowing green hand dangerously close to her neck.

She howled with anger as he moved his hand forward, so close her hair started to curl as it was singed with radiation.

"Vladimir will get you if I don't Phantom! Im sure he has already sent you the dream." Danny growled. So Valerie was working for that man.

Danny got off the girl, and looked her in the eye. Sighing, he walked away towards Sam, who was still holding her staff in a protective manner, and turned towards the recovering Valerie.

"Tell this Vladimir guy that if he wants me dead." Danny glared at the girl causing her to flinch. "He'll have to come get me, and I won't willingly put my head in the noose."

And with that, he turned Sam around with him, and walked back to the rest of the gang, still in shock from the battle they had just witnessed.

Toph squeezed the hand she had unconsciously grabbed during the fight, and realizing it was Tucker's, she squealed and released the appendage, not able to see the frown appear on the inventor's face.

"What was that about?" asked Katara. "Is she an old enemy?" Danny shook his head.

"the first time she came after me was only about a year ago. She is actually the daughter of one of my father's old enemy's. I'd rather not discuss that…." They all nodded in understanding.

Danny sighed. "umm, I'm sorry to say this, but I think I need to leave for awhile." All their eyes widened. Before they could comment, Sam looked them all dead in the eye.

"Danny needs to find his mother. After all, he thought she was dead for eight years."

"His Mother is alive?" asked Katara. "I thought she was killed…"

"Valerie said she was captured, and is currently living in the Fire Nation palace as a servant. I know this is most likely a trap, but I need to be sure. Now that I know that she may be out there, alive, I will not rest until I know for sure."

Sighing, they nodded. With a last farewell, Danny flew into the skies, eyes narrowed with determination.

Unknown to him, he would not see the gang, nor his beloved Sam, until the eclipse.

Weather he found his mother or not.

**Bet you didn't' expect that, did ya? Yep, I have lots of stuff planned. XD anyway, please review! XD**


End file.
